


Can't Fight The Friction (So Ease It Off)

by TAenean



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAenean/pseuds/TAenean
Summary: A Drabble based on this prompt: Mirror!Spock and Mirror!Jim make a bet on who can sleep with each other's alternate selves first (May turn into a fic if I have the time)





	Can't Fight The Friction (So Ease It Off)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toastybumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Toastybumblebee).



> I do not own Star Trek. The title is a reference to Imagine Dragon's song Friction, which I also do not own. There are some possible references to dub con/non con (although these are passing and non-explicit, if you read it and think I need to apply an archive warning on it tell me and I shall do so) as well as references to sex.

"C'mon Mister Spock, too chicken for a little wager?" Kirk says with a smirk, watching his counterpart discussing something with the alternate Vulcan on the other side of the glass. It's weird seeing himself from this angle, but that doesn't mean he can't admire what he finds. He'd come up with this wager to avoid boredom, whilst they waited to get out of this cell, he hated doing nothing.

Spock sat opposite him; however, his eyes were on his own Kirk rather than their captors. He raises an eyebrow at the question. "Not at all Captain, however, I wonder if you are prepared to lose? I wouldn't want to be the cause of any...embarrassment on your part."

Kirk narrowed his eyes, tearing them away from his alternate self. "I'd watch your tongue, Mr.Spock, if we were back on my Enterprise, I'd have you put in the agony booth for such insubordination." He's serious as well, perhaps he would have only used the agonizer - seeing as they are alone - but at the moment he's pissed off and making someone else suffer would really improve his mood right now.

Spock has noticed this, and so he avoided pushing Kirk any further, "Duly noted, Captain."

After that, the room falls quiet, the Captain gets up and starts pacing. He wishes he had a weapon on him, at the very least his knife, but they had been taken off him by the security team that had captured him and his second in command. "How come you're so certain you'd win anyway? I bet yours wouldn't even touch himself if he had a hard on."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Spock's mouth for a second, but his features quickly regained their usual neutrality. "Although not my choice of phrasing I don't disagree, after all he is Vulcan. He would only copulate if it was necessary."

"Whereas my counterpart definitely has a reputation in that area, I doubt it would be hard to _persuade_  him." He certainly flirted as much as Kirk did, and if his interactions with the other Spock were anything to go by he wasn't that concerned about personal boundaries.

Spock tilted his head in agreement; he was sure that given enough time his Captain would be able to wear down the other Kirk. "I do not doubt your powers of persuasion. However, that is irrelevant in my predictions."

Kirk suddenly stops dead still in his tracks and turns on his heels to face the Vulcan, a dangerous glint in his eye and a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. He stalks towards the other occupant of the cell, like a tiger tracking its prey - ready to pounce whenever it makes one wrong move. "Oh, really? Then do tell, Mr. Spock. How would you win?"

"It is simple." Spock replied, not even flinching despite the very real threat his captain presents. He might not be able to hurt anyone outside of their cell, but if he gets stressed enough there's no guarantee he won't take his anxiety out on him. Although he could physically overpower the human, he knows he is nowhere near as ruthless or proficient in hand to hand combat. "I would tell him of your sexual preferences, and then tell him if he slept with me first he could avoid exposing his Captain to the danger you present. I believe such an approach would appeal to his sense of logic and duty."

At that, Kirk's expression shifts again and he bursts out laughing. The others look across at them, drawn by the change in their behavior. The captain ignores them, leaning over Spock, reaching out with one hand and resting his weight against the wall. Their faces are only inches from each other when he hisses challengingly, "An interesting hypothesis...Shall we find out?"

Spock looks up, meeting that piercing gaze straight on. "As they say, 'may the best man win'."


End file.
